battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Absolute Defence (Insane)
Absolute Defence is the second Crazed Cat Stage. It appears on the 6th of every month. Battleground *33.3 seconds into the battle, three Gories with a 4000% buff will spawn. *67.3 seconds into the battle, three Owlbrows at 300% buff will spawn. *100.7 seconds into the battle, three Duches with a 400% buff will spawn. *All of the enemies stated above will respawn infinitely, in groups of three every minute and forty seconds. *Every 2 to 20 seconds, Snaches at an extremely high buff will spawn. *When the base reaches 99% HP, the main boss, Crazed Tank Cat, spawns. Strategies Strategy 1 Lineup: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, another meatshield, Dragon Cat, Bahamut Cat and any other cats with a range longer than 390, otherwise Crazed Tank will kill the unit immediately. If possible, use cats with Knockback abilities, such as Ururun Wolf. Items: Sniper the Cat and Cat CPU - helped to work correctly by Rich Cat. The trick here is to use Cat CPU to help effectively spam the meatshields to prevent Crazed Tank Cat from advancing. Battle: start by turning off the Cat CPU immediately. Save up money, summon Bahamut and attack the enemy base. When Crazed Tank Cat comes out, turn on the Cat CPU and the battle should be won automatically from there. Long Distance units will be able to hit the base behind the enemy units they aim at, meaning the battle might be won before the Crazed Tank is killed. Strategy 2 Lineup: Four cheap meatshields, King Dragon Cat, Paris Cat, Jamiera Cat, Macho Leg Cat, long-ranged attackers (of ranges over 400) such as Hacker Cat or Sniper the Heavy. Items: Rich Cat and Sniper the Cat Battle: Upon starting the battle, leave Sniper the Cat on to kill Snaches until the Gories come out. When they get halfway to the Cat Base, start spawning meatshields, as well as Paris Cat and King Dragon Cat. When the Gories die, take your time in killing the Owlbrows - when they die, the Duches should have caught up. Keep spawning meatshields and Paris Cats occasionally until your wallet is full. Then spam everything you've got and, by the time you attack the base, the Crazed Tank Cat will come out. Don't ever stop spamming the meatshields, and keep spawning King Dragon Cat, Paris Cat, Macho Leg Cat and Jamiera Cat. If you are low on money, just spawn Macho Legs and meatshields to stop the other enemies. Eventually you should kill the Crazed Tank or destroy the base, and you've won the stage. strategy 3 feat: super galaxy cosmo no paris lineup: macho, eraser wall CAN work but eraser is better, crazed macho samba, dragon all from 20-30 crazed bahamut level 25 super galaxy cosmo level 20 (higher level the better) Valkyrie level 20 the other 2 slots can be used by cheap meatshields ONLY $.75 ONES or other ubers as attackers that outrange the tank some good ones are jizo's moving castle, all forms of kalisa, and anything else that outranges you can also use sexy legs cat recommended items are rich cat cat cpu and sniper the cat not mandatory but help a ton turn off sniper then use eraser to stall and stack cosmo then when you reach the base start spamming meatshields then turn on your cat cpu, sniper and prey if your money goes below 4000 then turn off the cpu then spam meatshields your own then repeat if you knock back crazed tank then you can have cosmo hit the base Walkthrough *No-gacha + commentary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jrWM-QoViE Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01018-01.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages